


brad/nate - hackthis's get some universe

by romanticalgirl



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based in the universe of hackthis's story "Get Some"</p><p>Originally posted 7-19-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	brad/nate - hackthis's get some universe

**Author's Note:**

> Based in the universe of hackthis's story "Get Some"
> 
> Originally posted 7-19-09

Brad dates Melissa the summer he turns sixteen. He gets his permit for the bike and she's always there, leaning in too close to him and covered in grease and lube. She wears these tiny tanktops and no bra and Brad can see her nipples through the fabric. He corners her in the garage one day when his parents and sisters are gone and he licks them through the thin cotton until there's a huge wet spot on each breast. She moans and curses under her breath, hitching her hips up to his, grinding against him. He's already hard by the time she locks her leg around his waist and his teeth are scraping against the material. 

She tastes like the sun and the bike and she's perfect, except for all the ways she's not. Brad manages to get three fingers into her shorts and fucks her like that, pinned against his dad's work table. She makes noises on the skin of his neck and comes all over his hand, wetness pooled in his palm. She's swaying her hips as she starts home at the same time Nate pulls into Brad's driveway. Brad wipes his hand on his work towel and moves back to the bike. His cock is still hard, worse now that Nate's getting out of the car wearing nothing but his swim trunks and flip flops.

"Was that Melissa Hartzell?"

"Yeah." Brad wipes his hands more roughly and then squats down by the bike, trying not to notice how blond Nate's hair is from the sun and the chlorine, how fair the hair on his lower stomach is next to his tanned skin. 

Nate frowns and watches her walking down the sidewalk. "What was she doing here?"

"Helping with the bike."

"You let her touch the bike?" Nate's voice is a mixture of impressed and confused. 

Brad shrugs. "Figure if she's going to suck my dick, she should be able to touch my ride."

"Why would she be sucking...you're dating?"

"Why not? She's hot. She's built like a brick shithouse. She knows more about bikes than half of her dad's mechanics." Brad looks up at Nate. "Why shouldn't I date her?"

"What about Barbara?"

"Barbara? We broke up months ago."

"I know. You swore off women after that."

"Yeah, well, I got bored with no one to hang out with." Brad shrugs as nonchalantly as possible. "You've been so busy being with Natalie or pining about not being with Natalie, I haven't seen you."

"So if I hang out with you, you won't need to date Melissa?"

Brad smiles. "Not if you keep me busy."

"Yeah, but then who's going to suck your cock?"

Grinning, Brad mentally kisses Melissa goodbye. "Guess that's up to you, Fick. Open wide."


End file.
